1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a Robot and, more particularly, to a Robot including a Portable device which can operate independently.
2. Related Art
Robots are machines which can imitate actions or thoughts of human beings and other creatures, and they integrate technologies of mechanism, electronic, information and manufacture. The robots are widely used in various fields and particularly used to do works with high risk, high burden, high precision and high repeatability. For example, an industrial robot is used to make products at a production line of the manufacture.
Except for the applications stated above, the robot, such as a cleaning robot, is also used in family or everyday life. Moreover, more and more robots for company or preschool education are launched, and the robots usually have a good looking and interact with users better.
The robots for company or preschool education only can move at one same plane. When the robot is placed at a floor at home, it cannot move onto a chair, a bed or a desk. Thus, when the user sits on a sofa, on a bed, at a desk or goes out, the robot cannot reach to accompany the user, and it is inconvenient for the user to enjoy digital media or application provided by the robot.
On the other hand, a conventional robot does not include a screen to play media, and thus it cannot play the digital media or teaching material vividly. Consequently, the conventional robot cannot play more vivid, variable and lovely contents due to its limitation, and the user also feels limited in interaction.